


Obvious [Skephalo]

by Blushie14



Category: HAPPYTWT - Fandom, Skephalo - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Skephalo, skeppy/badboyhalo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushie14/pseuds/Blushie14
Summary: Skeppy and Badboyhalo have their first dance together <3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Obvious [Skephalo]

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically two dorks who are pining for each other at a dance. It is partially a song fic. So there are some lyrics to the song: Obvious by Dear Evan Hansen. This is my first fic posting it on AO3 so I hope you guys enjoy!

"Skeppy, do you even know how to dance?"  
He looked at Bad, and smiled at his questioning facial expression. "Nope!" 

Bad stared at him. He didn’t know how to respond to that for a moment. Then he let out a breathy chuckle. “So why in the world do you keep asking me to dance then?” He sighed out, lightly pinching the bridge of his nose.

Why did he think this was a good idea to come here in the first place?

Skeppy and his friends were currently at a party this evening. It thankfully wasn’t the kind of party where there's loud rave music that could burst out anybody’s eardrums in a ten mile radius. It was like a dance. Everyone was dressed nicely and were either chatting or on the dance floor.

Bad almost didn't want to go, but since almost every person he knew was going, he didn't want to be left out. He also blames Skeppy for convincing, basically forcing him to be here. Skeppy is the biggest reason why he is here after all.

"Oooh, maybe Skeppy wants you to dance with him so that he can get some practice in before the wedding date." Vurb snickered. 

"Shut the fuck up that is not true!" Skeppy shoved him while ignoring the sudden warmth across his face. Vurb's light snickers turned into laughter, so Skeppy couldn't help but laugh along as well. 

Bad rolled his eyes and smiled, knowing that this was all in good fun. He quietly admitted to himself that he did like the idea of dancing with him. 

However, he hasn't really danced with anyone since high school. That fact made him a little anxious. He was starting to think that he probably shouldn't even be here.

Though, that wasn't the case for Skeppy. It was amazing to him, really.

How in the world does he dance like nobody's here? 

Skeppy said it himself that he can't dance, but it wasn't stopping him from being on the dance floor. Skeppy would ask Bad to dance along, and Bad would nervously say he’s still thinking about it. Take it as a polite refusal. It did hurt a little to see Skeppy’s pleading face, but he was also fine just watching.

It was a sight to say the least when he watched Skeppy and everyone else dance, especially if he was watching Skeppy. He looked like he naturally fit in with everyone else, yet his moves looked silly, making him stick out like a sore thumb. And when Skeppy caught the sight of Bad watching him, he struck a ridiculously awkward pose that caught him off guard.

“Pfft--” 

Skeppy saw him quickly turn his head away, but not before seeing the sudden smile that broke out on his face. Skeppy himself felt like he wouldn’t be able to stop grinning after that. It was just one small moment, but it felt like an accomplishment. 

Then that grin faded away the second he saw Vurb next to him giving him this smug look. He could already feel the heat returning to his cheeks.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t even say anything!” He laughed as he felt Skeppy push his face away from him. “I already know that you’re gonna say something about Bad, so save it.” He huffed out. Vurb continued to look amused. 

He and practically everyone else were used to Bad and Skeppy acting embarrassingly flirty around each other. Him and Skeppy’s other friends could also read him like an open book. If it wasn't obvious how much Skeppy loved him, it was definitely obvious from the moment they met up. 

“And wipe that stupid grin off your face!” 

“Dude.” Vurb chuckled. “Quit being smitten and just go dance with him already." Skeppy looked back at Bad. It looked like him, along with the members of the Dream Team, were all laughing and smiling together. He silently cursed to himself when he felt his stomach do summersaults.

"You guys obviously have something going on here, so just go..” 

Skeppy looked back at Vurb. Vurb may be one to act all smug, but he could also see that he was being supportive as well. He sighed and gave Vurb a small smile before he left.

Bad was currently lost in thought, listening to the music becoming lively and upbeat. He didn’t expect Skeppy suddenly showing up, grabbing his wrists and gently pulling him. 

“Huh? S-Skeppy?” 

Skeppy said nothing, he only giggled a bit in response. Bad felt his heart beat faster when he heard the Dream Team members go  _ ‘ooooh’ _ behind him. 

“The secret is to just go for it.” Skeppy smiled warily at Bad. He was hoping that he could get rid of Bad’s nerves if he showed that there was nothing to be nervous about, especially if he was here.

It was a pleasant surprise when Bad, albeit reluctantly, followed. He was a bit embarrassed at first when on the dance floor. Even a group of ladies nearby, each one wearing dresses of different color, were starting to stare and giggle at the two.

But just seeing Skeppy not giving a care of how goofy he looks, he really can't help but smile and join in. It was like a contagious feeling of exhilaration. Whether they were just waving their arms wildly in the air or just spinning in endless circles, they were laughing and having fun. Dancing beside Skeppy was fun.

Eventually though, the dancing had to come to a halt. All this dancing was leaving him light headed. "You okay, Bad?" Skeppy had his hand on his shoulder. Bad let out a breathy laugh. "I'm fine! Just.. a little winded, that's all." Another breathy giggle.

"I think I'm gonna have to take a break, Geppy." Skeppy chuckled and nodded, his previous concern fading away. Apparently, Bad can't really keep up with him for long. "Promise you'll come back later?"

Bad sighed. "Do I even have a choice?" He sees Skeppy, looking at him with doe eyes. 

The answer was no, no he doesn't. 

"Fine you muffin head." He started to walk away, but not before booping Skeppy right in the forehead with a smile. "Byeeee Baaaad." Skeppy cheerfully called out as he left. The music fittingly started to become more slow and quiet once he stepped off.

Bad leaned his back against the wall, his mind processing what just happened. Antfrost was also there, leaning right beside him. “Having fun?” He asked Bad with a small smile on his face. “Oh! Hi Ant. Thought you were out somewhere dancing.” Ant shook his head and smirked. “I was taking a break..  _ and _ I was watching you two as well.

“Ah.. r-right..” A shaky smile appeared on Bad’s face as he avoided eye contact with him. The silence that followed was pretty unbearable for Bad. Ant’s smirk softened, understanding what’s happening. “How’s it going with you and Skeppy?”

“I mean..” Bad started, not sure what to say. He wanted to choose his words very carefully. “I’m not exactly sure what you mean by that?” 

“Come on, Bad.” He sighed. “Are both of you really that oblivious or are you two just dancing around the subject? ..Uh.. no pun intended.” 

Bad slightly smiled for a split second before biting his lip, eyes darting to the floor. His facing was screaming with uncertainty. He wasn’t sure if the pieces in his heart were making sense. Ant put his hand on his shoulder in support. 

“I think it’s a little obvious what’s going on here.”

Bad let out a silent sigh and looked up at his friend who was staring off to the distance. “Hmm, don’t look now, but I think someone’s trying to dance with him.”

“Wait what?”

Bad’s eyes landed on Skeppy and a lady with long brown hair and orange dress. He recognized that she was one of the people who was a part of the group of women with different colored dresses. It looked like she was happily talking to him while holding one of his wrists. Was Skeppy's smile forced or was he just seeing things? 

Ant chuckled. "Well um, I'm going to go look for Red. Good luck!" 

Bad let out a hum in response, feeling his teeth clench slightly when they both started holding each other by the arms. Why is he getting fussy over this? It really shouldn't be a big deal. He shouldn't be this je-  _ nope.  _ He shook his head. He wasn't even going to  _ think _ of that word.

Still, he can't stop looking at them. Looking at Skeppy. It was really off putting to him how this wasn't the same bright smile he saw on his face while he was dancing before. While he was dancing next to  _ him. _ Was she bothering him?

Maybe he should barge in. But wouldn't that be considered rude? You can't just ask them to stop dancing. Unless he asks if he could dance with Skeppy. He felt his face reddening. He doesn't know if he could do that. What if she gets offended? What if  _ he _ looks at him weirdly?

Despite the inner turmoil going through his brain, he felt himself slowly shuffling towards their direction. Oh my goodness, he really is going for this. Bad nervously walked through the crowd over to Skeppy, as the current music was nearly ending. Once he was there, he raised a hand to his lips and cleared his throat. 

"E-Excuse me? Ma'am?" He managed to capture both of their attention, both looking at him mildly confused.

"If you don’t mind, would it be okay for me to cut in?" Bad gestured toward Skeppy, lightly touching his left arm. 

Both of their eyes went wide in surprise at the same time. The woman looked at Bad, then at Skeppy, and then back to Bad before smiling at him. "Oh, s-sure! Sure, of course I don't mind." 

She spoke surprisingly softly. Letting go of Skeppy's arms, she walked a few steps towards Bad.

"He's all yours." 

She left with a wink, heels clicking in the distance. Bad was dumbfounded. He swore she heard her giggling before she walked back to her group of friends. Did she really just..

The two looked at each other as a new song started playing. 

"So uh.." Skeppy started as he held Bad by the arms. He looked him in the eye with a smug grin on his face. "Jealous much?" 

"N-No! Shush! I was not-"

Bad didn't even finish his sentence when he heard light giggling coming from Skeppy. He let out a little  _ 'nrrrm' _ feeling his face getting flushed, also beginning to hold Skeppy's arms.

"I thought.. that she was making you uncomfortable so I was butting in." Bad continued. That  _ was _ partially true. Sort of. "Also, I do not get jealous."

Skeppy rolled his eyes, knowing full well that that was a lie, but decided not to bring it up. "It wasn't that. I just felt kind of awkward since I've never.. slowed danced with anyone before." 

It was evident. The both of them are still holding each other by the arm, awkwardly stepping all over the place. They didn't have a rhythm to it, and the both of them were subconsciously trying to lead the other. In other words, this was messy.

"I didn't interrupt anything when I arrived, did I?" Bad mumbled softly.

"Of course not.. I think you arrived at the perfect time.." Skeppy reciprocated and continued.

"She was really nice.. but it was sort of embarrassing that she was trying to teach me, you know?" Skeppy stood still, rubbing the back of his head and looking to the side. The both of them were in one place, swaying to the rhythm.

"It's a little more embarrassing now with you though.." He muttered with a chuckle. "At least that means we're learning together, right?"

Bad stayed silent, observing Skeppy with wonder. He was still avoiding eye contact with him, and to his surprise he looked.. nervous? Why? Bad's thoughts and questions suddenly came to a halt once the song came to its chorus. 

He could feel his face getting warmer as the lyrics progressed.

_**Why go stating the obvious?  
** **It's so painfully obvious.  
** **How could you miss.. something that's this plain to see..** _

Skeppy finally looked forward, seeing shimmering emerald eyes staring at him. He felt his heart flutter for a moment, before he smiled.

**_When it’s glaring and staring right at you…  
_ ** **_So obviously._ **

"Like what you see?"

Oh how he wished he got Bad's reaction on video. His face which was once tinted with pink turned into a darker shade while his eyes widened. He lightly pushed Skeppy’s right shoulder, looking at the floor. 

"Skeppyy!" Bad whined. 

Skeppy was laughing in both amusement and adoration. Bad looked up and half heartedly scowled at him, still keeping his hand on Skeppy’s shoulder. Skeppy took note that he didn’t even answer his question.

Since Bad's left hand was on his right shoulder, Skeppy placed his right hand on Bad's lower back. His other hand held Bad's free hand, slipping four fingers in the space between his thumb and index finger. 

"I think this is how it works?" 

This position felt comfortable. It felt.. right. Though both of their steps weren't confident yet, and they were still stumbling a bit, they were both getting used to the rhythm.

"I think so? If I remember correctly during prom." Bad subconsciously decided to let Skeppy lead. They were closer to being synchronized with each other.

"Well I wouldn't know.. I skipped my prom to play minecraft." Skeppy giggled while Bad let out a snrk of amusement. "Seriously?" 

The nervous tension between the two is mostly gone. The both of them have gotten used to the motion at this point while they were quietly chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Skeppy then decided he wanted to try something. He gently lifted up Bad's right hand slightly above them.

"What are y-?" 

Before Bad could finish asking, Skeppy, in one smooth motion, led him to the right and let go of him with his other hand. He surprisingly, successfully led him to do a simple turn. Then, Bad was right back in his arms, stunned. 

"How, in the world, did you do that?!" Bad's heart was practically thundering in his chest. Skeppy was laughing in disbelief. He managed to surprise himself!

"I don't know! I was just looking at what everyone else was doing, and then I tried it, and then it worked!" Ah, so that's why he wasn't looking at Bad earlier.

"Wait, does this mean I get to try to do that as well?" Bad's eyes were shimmering once again.  
"..Isn't it supposed to be only the tall one who gets to do that?" He smirked.  
The short offended gasp that came out of Bad for a second made Skeppy cackle. "You're not taller than me, Skeppy!"

Only these two would find a way to argue while dancing with each other. Skeppy did decide to let Bad try though. Why not? Bad intertwined his fingers with Skeppy’s right hand, and tried to mimic Skeppy’s earlier movements.

He spun in one place, having Skeppy's arm in an awkward position at first, until Bad spun him the other way back in his original spot. Smooth recovery.

"I think I like it better when I do it." Skeppy giggled when Bad pouted for a second. "You did great though." He reassured him.

Skeppy grinned and grabbed both of Bad's hands as the song was nearing its end. Just like earlier, they were spinning around in circles like goofballs, only this time it was a bit more mellow. He was getting lost in Bad's pretty smile, and accidentally stumbled a bit on his foot when they got close to each other.

**_Sometimes the words.. We tend to withhold..  
_**"Oh shit, sorry!"  
"No you muffin head, you're fine!" He giggled. 

**_But they’re exactly the words.. Someone needs to be told..  
_**Skeppy smiled and relaxed a bit, returning to the original dance position and moving to the familiar pattern of steps they’ve already done.

**_But oh, thinking they know.._  
**“I think it’s fun dancing with you, Skeppy..” Bad smiled, staring right at him. 

**_We never say  
_****_I love you..  
_**“You mean that?” Skeppy’s voice was almost in a hushed whisper.

**_I love you..  
_**Bad slowly takes his hands intertwining their fingers together in response.

**_I love you..  
_**Both of their hearts were racing as they gently pressed their foreheads together.

**_I love you....._ **

As the chorus played one last time, they decided to embrace each other while swaying in one place. Without a word they were looking into each other’s eyes. Skeppy was listening to his heart pounding against his chest while Bad was mesmerized with Skeppy’s warm brown eyes that he adores so much.

****_How could you miss.. something that's this plain to see.._  
**_When it’s glaring and staring right at you…  
_ ** ****_So obviously._

…

Even when the next song started playing, they didn’t avoid eye contact. When they both slowly slid off of the embrace, they were still holding hands. It was comfortably silent between them, but there were many emotions and thoughts buzzing through their heads.

Like how badly Skeppy wanted to kiss him. On the lips. Like right now. Though, he has a feeling Bad wouldn’t want that in public.

“So.. that was nice.” Bad was the one who broke the silence first, followed by nervous chuckles coming from both of them. “Up for one more?”

Skeppy had to be honest. As much as he would love to, he felt like he exhausted himself. He gently squeezed Bad’s hands. “I’m really tired, I’m sorry.. B-but maybe later! And if not, I definitely want to do this again with you. If that’s okay. That is..”

Bad smiled and squeezed his hands back. “Of course, Geppy.” Skeppy let out a sigh of relief, glad that Bad wasn’t a little upset. Plus, his heart was practically singing with joy at the thought of doing this again some day.

“Now kiss!” Bad and Skeppy looked at the direction of where that voice came from and.. of course. Vurb was there along with the Idots group. All of them were practically yelling their cheers. Zelk even had his phone out. 

“Oh great..” Skeppy laughed and rolled his eyes while Bad felt his face flushing up. “Do you think they recorded us? What are we going to tell the others?”

“If they did, I will damn well make sure they don’t post that anywhere. As for the latter question, we either tell them ourselves or they’ll figure it out.”

“You think that will happen?”

“Well..” Skeppy lifted both of Bad’s hands up and gently kissed one of them. “It’s a little obvious don’t you think?”

Giving one final smile, he gently let Bad go, already mentally preparing himself for the teasing that he’ll inevitably face from the Idots group. Catching a glimpse of Bad’s flustered state while leaving, he couldn’t stop the grin appearing on his face.

Worth it..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it at the end! :D I've written many more one shots before on Tumblr and Wattpad, so I wonder if you guys would be interested if I bring some of them to AO3 as well?


End file.
